


Blockbuster

by BellatrixDraven



Category: Evil Dead (Movies), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Horror - Fandom, Saw (Movies), more to add - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Gore, Reader Insert, So basically, So yeah, Violence, because that's apparently my talent here, here it is, horror movies, idk man, probably, that worked better as fanfic than a real novel, this was a dumb idea I got, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellatrixDraven/pseuds/BellatrixDraven
Summary: As far as you can remember, you've lived a horror movie life. Literally. Each of these plots are vaguely familiar, and despite all odds where you should die as the cliche or shock value character, you've survived. Every sort of sadistic plot that you've ended up in, you've somehow made it through. And then it begins again, another plot, another murderer, more blood.Your life is one hell of a blockbuster.





	

Darkness. That wasn't particularly new. Everything seemed to start in the dark. Stretching your hand out as far as you could, you felt for something, anything in the darkness. Nothing. You leaned forward, feeling carefully, prepared for any sort of triggered attack or something like a dead body. Nothing would surprise you anymore.  
Still nothing. You stood up shakily, fumbling, feeling in the darkness, limping forward. The darkness seemed to soften, and you could almost see the edges of items in the room with you. The air was silent, but felt sticky, clinging to your clothes and hair like mildew. Still reaching out, you took another step forward, crashing into something hard. Pain flared in your toe, radiating upward to your knee, while your hand felt like it had just been caught in a giant mousetrap. Okay, maybe you could be surprised, a giant mousetrap would be new.  
As you stood again, you felt a thin, cold chain against the side of your face. Carefully you felt for it and pulled it gently, an incandescent bulb flickering to life above you, the room filled with grimy yellowish light. As your eyes adjusted to the sting, you gauged the situation.  
One cold, limp body on the other side of the room, dirty brown hair hanging all over her face. A tape recorder that probably had some sort of hellish voice ready to play. Two sets of pliers, a butcher's knife, and a blowtorch. Vents along the opposite wall, seemingly closed and covered with rust and dirt. When you turned you saw a blond guy, arm in a cast and head hanging limply to one side. His feet were bare, covered in bruises and an oozing cut. And finally, in the last corner of the room, a cast iron bathtub that had seen better days, filled with dirty water. The faucet handles were broken and you were sure whatever was in the water was not worth getting.  
Seemed like business as normal. You took a deep breath, and decided to start a game plan. Your hand was no longer throbbing, but your toenail was cracked and bleeding. You didn't want to risk an infection, so you ripped a bit off your shirt and tied it around your foot, glancing at the blond. Part of you wanted to go ahead and bind his foot too, but there was really only two rules for these scenarios- one person survives; and only work with people you know aren't going to betray you.  
You did a mental tally- this was probably the ninth time you had been in this scene. You knew enough to survive if the others would listen to you. You hoped they would.  
The light flickered again, and you yanked the chain to turn it off. As you did you could feel someone watching you. The fun was just beginning.


End file.
